The invention relates to a microfluidic component comprising at least one channel delineated by a top wall, a bottom wall and two opposite side walls, at least one of the walls of the channel bearing a plurality of nanotubes arranged substantially perpendicularly to said wall.
The invention also relates to a method for producing one such microfluidic component.